Out of Order
by Pozrah
Summary: How Annie spent her day looking for champions to get some opinions about her Goth skin and the conversations go out of topic.


Annie was in a good mood.

Her team won with a score of 36 : 3 within 20 minutes before the enemy team surrendered and the summoner had her Goth skin.

Out of all the skins she had, the Goth skin was the one that she liked the most.

It looks pretty nice to her and she loves to see her flames in pink and black.

The skin was pretty rare so she wanted to show the other champions how it looks like.

One more reason why she was in a good mood was that she wasn't going to be summoned anymore for the day. Which means, free time.

And off she goes to find some champions.

* * *

The first one she found was Soraka.

The Starchild was reading a book about the different constellations of stars in the cafeteria.

Annie skipped towards her as she was lightly humming a tune.

"Hi Soraka!" Annie exclaimed as she made a high gesture with Tibbers' paw.

Soraka looked up from her book when she heard that, "Hello Annie, how may I help you?"

"Aren't my clothes cute?" Annie asked while gesturing to her clothes.

"Yes," Soraka answered while giving Annie a smile.

"Ahehehe thank you, I reeaaaaally love this skin. It's so cute but too bad it's rare." Annie beamed while pouting at the end.

"Rare?"

Annie nodded, "That's why I only get to use it sometimes."

"Must be disappointing."

Annie could only nod her head with a pout. Soraka noticed this and got a banana from a fruits basket nearby.

"Would you like to eat a banana?" Soraka asked as she offered the banana.

"Sure! Thanks Soraka!" Annie grinned while taking the banana and sitting on a chair beside Soraka.

"You're welcome."

Annie gained a thoughtful look after taking a few bites on her banana. "Soraka, why is your normal attack a flying banana?"

"I do not know but it is very good for the health."

"Health as in nutrition or the enemies' decreasing HP bar?"

"I think both."

"Why does the banana glow when you attack with it?"

"I guess my star magic is affecting it?"

"Ohhh, but it looks like a moon rather than a banana or a star."

"Yes, many people mistaken it for a moon which is why nobody expects the banana."

"Hence, your joke."

"Yes."

Annie finished eating her banana and stood up to throw the peeling in a nearby trash can.

"I better look for the others now, thanks for your time Soraka."

"No problem Annie. May the stars guide you."

Annie waved good bye as she went towards the gardens. Soraka went back to reading after she saw Annie disappear after a corner and grabbed another banana.

* * *

The second one that Annie found was Sona.

The Maven of the Strings was sitting by the fountain in the gardens, playing soft notes with her etwahl with the birds chirping as if to sing along with the music.

"Sona!" Annie waved as she ran towards Sona.

Sona noticed her and played a soft note 'Hi'

Annie grinned. Sona's music always seemed to speak to her and she understood what Sona was trying to say despite being a mute.

"Sona, what do you think about my clothes?" Annie asked while grinning.

'It's very cute on you Annie and Tibbers also seems to look lovely' Sona played a few notes while smiling softly to her.

"Thank you and Tibbers says thanks too" Annie said as she lifted up Tibbers' paw to wave at Sona. "Soraka also said it's cute."

'Yes, I agree with her.'

"Sona, can you please play a song? It's been a long time since I heard one outside the Rift." Annie asked as she looked at Sona with her puppy eyes.

Sona smiled gently at this, 'Sure.'

Annie sat on the fountain edge as she saw Sona placing her fingers on her etwahl.

Sweet and gentle music rang throughout the gardens as Sona ran her fingers through the floating instrument.

Annie simply leaned back and enjoyed the music. Her mind barely registered that the piece has ended as she almost fell asleep.

She blinked a few times to shake off her sleepiness.

"Thanks Sona! It was so amazing!" Annie exclaimed as she finally returned to her energetic self.

Sona smiled in return, 'You're welcome. I am glad that you enjoyed it.'

Annie grinned and took a look at the surroundings. The birds had fallen asleep and it was really quiet except for the fountain water. An idea suddenly popped up in her mind.

"Sona?"

'Yes?'

"Since when did you have 6 skills?"

Sona looked confused at this, 'I do not remember having a 6th skill.'

"Well, I just realized that you can make animals sleep with your music, so why not people? And it can be considered as a skill." Annie said as she gestured to the sleeping birds and considering that she, herself, almost fell asleep too.

Sona looked around and found out that the birds were indeed asleep.

'I did not mean this to happen...'

"I think Riot already nerfed you by not making that into a skill. Well, your Crescendo is already good enough since stunning people for 1.5 seconds is more fair than sleeping for minutes but if they're asleep for minutes then you can play pranks on them and make them suffer slowly and-" Annie rambled on.

Sona sweat dropped at the young girl's rambling.

A yawn was heard and the Maven's attention was once brought back to the Darkchild who was rubbing her eyes.

"Mmnn... I feel sleepy. I think I'll call it a day and sleep." Annie mumbled.

'Yes, I think you should.' Sona agreed.

"Ok.. Bye Sona, see you again tomorrow." Annie stood up and waved with Tibbers' paw.

'Good bye and take care, Annie.'

With that, Annie went back to the Institute Dorms going to her room.

* * *

On her way to her room, Annie bumped into Miss Fortune and Morgana. Well, it was more of Miss Fortune being in a rush and didn't see Annie which resulted into both of them sprawled across the floor.

"Ow! Watch it brat! I'm in a hurry here!" Miss Fortune grunted as she stood up, quickly brushed off dust on her dress (Secret Agent skin) and ran towards her room. She was supposed to be summoned 5 minutes later so she needed to take care of some stuff.

"Ugh... Stupid Sarah..." Annie groaned as she stood up. Another yawn escaped her mouth and she looked at the way she was supposed to go. She saw Morgana who was contemplating about something while holding a box in her hands. Annie ignored this and continued walking back to her room but without mumbling "I hope Sarah suffers."

Morgana heard this and ended her debate with herself, which topic was unknown to anyone else, "Annie, take this. I wish you good luck in making Sarah suffer." Morgana handed the box she was holding to Annie along with some red locks of hair that looked like Miss Fortune's and walked towards to wherever she originally intended to go.

Annie stared at Morgana's retreating back, her mind not yet registering the box nor Morgana's words, and dragged herself towards her room.

* * *

When she entered and locked her room, she only realized that she still had the box Morgana gave her and the words along with it.

"What does she mean by good luck..." Annie mumbled as she opened the box.

The box contained a thin book that looked like a manual and a straw doll.

Annie curiously looked at the doll before looking at the book's title, 'Beginner's guide to Dark Magic: Voodoo Dolls'

Annie's curiosity spiked after reading the book/manual's title and read it.

"So it says here that I have to get a strand of the target's hair and put it inside the straw doll... But where do I even get Sarah's hair?" Annie asked herself as she was staring into space and her gaze fell onto the red locks that came along with the box.

"Are those Sarah's? How did Morgana even get it..." Annie mumbled as she only got a strand and put it inside the straw doll.

"Next step: Chant "O Darkness, make this lamb who have angered me, obey my commands without needing their minds." After Annie said that, the straw doll glowed purplish in an eerie way.

"Wow..." Annie examined the straw doll's glow before she remembered there was one last step.

"Last step: Now that you have control over that person, you can make them move just by moving the doll as if it is their body." Annie was now excited to play with her new 'toy' and played Tea Party with it and Tibbers. Annie also did a sort of Fashion Show and Dancing game with them.

She continued to play with it until a yawn escaped from her mouth. "Oh well... time to sleep... I'll just make Sarah suffer in the Rift tomorrow." Annie mumbled as she put away the doll.

* * *

In the Rift...

Sarah Fortune, known as Miss Fortune, was currently laning with Lux as her support against Graves and Taric.

It was all of a sudden when Miss Fortune made some "poses" and moves that was rather suggestive and it even went as far as groping her own breasts.

"WHAT THE-" Miss Fortune exclaimed as she couldn't control her body, "I can't control my body! Is that even possible?!"

"S-S-Sa-Sarah...What are you doing?" Lux stuttered as her face became tomato red.

Graves was currently looking at Miss Fortune with wide eyes and nosebleed. _She's easy to kill right now but I think I'll enjoy the show for now._

Taric was another story as he was gushing on how brave Miss Fortune to do those things in the Rift in front of other people.

The other champions on the Rift were confused by the conversation.

_Lux, what's happening in bot lane? _Jarvan asked through team conversation.

_Uhh... Sarah can't control her body? Wait Sarah! Don't do that! Hey perverts go away! _He heard Lux say before a loud _THUMP_ sound was heard twice before "Double Kill!" was announced.

Jarvan was more confused by this and decided to go towards bot lane for now in case they needed him to hold the lane.

By the time Jarvan arrived in bot lane, Lux was bending the light around Miss Fortune so he couldn't see her. Jarvan was quite confused by this and just held their lane.

After a few minutes, Miss Fortune could be seen again but with ruffled clothes and a tired expression on her face, "Just who exactly was controlling my body?! I swear I am going to make that person pay!" Miss Fortune growled as she recalled along with a stressed Lux.

"What in the name of Demacia just happened?"

* * *

A/N: So... How was it? First story btw. Please R&R! Reviews are very appreciated. :3


End file.
